Attachments for forklifts are well developed in the art and encompass many purposes. For example, attachments for assisting in the manipulation and movement of large objects such as logs or barrels, which in and of themselves, possess structural integrity are illustrated in publications such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,819 featuring vertically movable grapple arms, and 3,164,405 with a forwardly extending curved clamping member. Other attachments for stabilizing boxes or boxes on pallets during transport are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,272,800, a vertically movable load stabilizer means and 4,395,188, a horizontally adjustable load carrying attachment.
No doubt, these various illustrated devices and the others preceding those in the art perform quite adequately for their intended purpose. However, nowhere in the art is addressed an adjustable attachment for grappling and/or moving non-uniform, unstable loads of loose materials such as cardboard.